


Based off of a fan fic I like

by MartyBrit23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyBrit23/pseuds/MartyBrit23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to bribe my friend to go to sleep with Ty Olsson smut.<br/>So like yea.</p><p>This is slightly based off a Richard Speight Jr fic I read bc I'm unoriginal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Based off of a fan fic I like

**Author's Note:**

> Quotev:: @ItsGayILoveIt  
> Tumblr:: BloggingAliens

I got distracted half way through this and made myself mac and cheese for dinner and ate two boxes of it.     
I also got distracted by watching Family Guy

 

     It was a con, one that Haven and Ty had together since they had played best friends on the show Supernatural. Throughout the panel, the two of them had been flirting and messing with each other. They talked about their ship on the show ad talked about how connected their characters really were. Ty looked at his watch and looked over at Haven, waiting until she was done talking to the crowd and smiled a little bit. "Alright guys, thanks for coming out! It was fun to see you all!" He spoke, watching as he felt Haven hug him and thank the audience for coming out. The two of them sneaked back stage and left their microphones there before the two of them headed to the Green Room.  
        "Well that was fun." Haven spoke, looking up at the fellow actor.   
        "Yea it definitely was. I like doing this panels with you." Ty admitted, looking down at the smaller woman, his eyes studying her face.   
        She looked up at Ty, a smile a on her face. "Yea, they're fun to do with you too." She smiled and walked into the Green Room with him, grinning as she saw the rest of the squad doing a live stream on Jared's laptop.   
        "The two lovebirds are back from their panel I see." Richard teased.  
        "I don't think Richard is how you got the nickname Dick." Ty retorted, hoping that Haven would notice the blush on his face. She was too busy hiding her own blush to notice.   
        "I bet you'd like to know how I got that nickname." Richard winked before looking back over at the laptop.  
        "How was the panel?" Misha asked, looking up from his phone on the couch.   
        "It was fun." Haven spoke, running a hand through her blue and black hair, grabbing herself a water bottle. "You want one Ty?" She asked, looking over at him.  
        "Nah, I'm fine." He leaned up against the wall next to a chair, smiling a little to himself. Haven nodded and walked over to where Jared, Jensen, and Rob were sitting and grabbed herself some pretzels. People started to snicker a little bit, but Haven ignored it. Jared and Jensen stared at each other before Jared waved to the camera and closed the live stream. Jensen looked up at her, smirking a little.   
        "So haven, are you seeing anyone?" She stopped mid chew, giving him an odd look. She knew he had a wife, and was low key married to Jared, so she was confused by the question.   
        "Um... no?" She started to notice some of the tension in the room.  
        "What a coincidence, Ty isn't seeing anyone either." Jared pitched in, hiding the smile on his face with his long hair.   
        "Guys..." Ty groaned out a little bit, his body tensing up. He knew he would need to admit his feelings soon but he didn't want to do it right this minute.  
        "I mean, it's obvious he's got the hots for you." Jensen smirked, looking over at Ty who's face was red and hot with embarrassment. Haven froze on the spot, her face heating up at Jensen's comment. She couldn't face him, scared that it was true. She liked him too but... she wasn't sure if Ty had the same amount of feelings for her that she did for him. He took her silence as a rejection and let out a frustrated growl.  
        "You guys are assholes. Thanks a fucking lot." And he left the room, slamming the door along the way. Haven stood there silent for a few minutes before she looked around at people in the room.   
        "If you like him, you should go get him. You know where his room is." Jensen said, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. Haven nodded and left the room, walking down the hall to room 69. She knocked on the door and stood close to it.   
        "Ty... Are you in there?" She asked, biting her lip. There was footsteps and then the door opened, Ty standing there with an upset look on his face.  
        "What do you need?" He leaned up against the door frame, his eyes focusing on her lips. Haven could see where his lips traveled and she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
        "You." Ty's eyes went slightly wide as he looked up into her eyes, processing what she just said. "I want you Ty." Haven said with more confidence, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. Ty smirked and grabbing her hips, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. Haven's cheeks became a scarlet color and were warm as she melted into the kiss, her arms sliding up to wrap around his neck, afraid her knee's would buckle under her. Ty held onto her hips and walked backwards, bringing her into the hotel room and closing the door. He lifted her hips, his tongue slipping between her lips as he pulled her close. Haven wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the bed, pulling him down with her when she was set on the bed.   
        Ty slowly pushed her down, hovering over her body as he explored her mouth with his tongue, moaning into her mouth as he rest his hips between hers, rolling his hips slowly. "I want you to touch me." She murmured out between sloppy kisses. Ty smirked and kissed down her neck, his beard scratching against her soft skin as he suck on marks, claiming her as his own. His hands reached up her shirt and he reached around, unhooking her bra and moving out his arms, ripping the shirt.   
        "Ty, that was my favorite." She whined slightly, looking at the ripped shirt and flinging her bra down to the floor.  
        "I'll buy you a new one. I'll buy you anything you want darling."  Ty's voice was getting deeper and more rough as he kissed at her breast. One mouth suctioned around her tit, the other hand rolling and palming her breast. Haven let out moans, arching her chest into his mouth and ran her hands through his short hair. He kissed lower down her body, his calloused fingers unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs, Haven lifting her hips to help him. He slipped off her panties along with them, spreading her legs wide and shifted so his head was between her thighs. Excitement ran through Haven, seeing Ty between her legs.   
        "Tell me what you want darling." He asked,his hands on her hips.   
        "I want your mouth..." She whispered, her blue eyes watching him. Ty smirked and spread her lips, licking a long strip up her clit. Haven let out a small moan, bringing a hand to her breast and rolling her nipples between her fingers. His mouth latched onto her pussy, sucking on her lips. She moaned, running a hand through his hair and hoping to pull him closer.   
        "Fuck... you taste good." He whispered, pulling his mouth away from a minute before latching his mouth back onto her mound. His tongue slipped inside her, moving around inside her and rubbing up against her walls. Haven moaned more, biting her lip and gripping his hair, rolling her hips against his mouth.   
        "Jesus Ty..." She breathed out, closing her eyes. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to his mouth, staring up at her with bright blue eyes, loving the sight of her squirming. He reached a hand down and started to rub her clit, his tongue working hard. Haven let out louder moans, her legs wrapping around his shoulders. She hadn't been touched in such a long time that it wouldn't be long before she was cumming. Her heels dug into his back muscles, pulling him closer. "Oh god, I'm close." Haven moaned out. Ty went on for another moment before pulling away.   
        "You ain't cumming unless it's around my cock." He smirked. Haven whimpered at the loss of his tongue, wanting the feeling back. Ty chuckled a little, stripping himself. "Trust me pretty girl, you'll be whimpering for me soon." He whispered. He tossed his shirt and flannel on the floor, stripping out of his pants. There was a small pre cum stain on his boxers as he slipped them off his hips, throwing them on the ground.   
        "Well hurry up." She reached a hand down and started to rub her own clit, waiting for Ty. He chuckled a little and grabbed her hand, lifting it from her clit and sucking her fingers, licking off the juices. She watched him, biting her lip and rubbing her thighs to hopefully relieve some of the heat between her legs.   
        Ty smirked a little and pulled her fingers from his mouth and spread her legs to the side, reaching under his pillow and grabbing a condom, sitting on his knee's between her thighs. He ripped open the packet and slipped it onto his cock, looking down at Haven. She was tempted to reach her hands down but she knew that his cock was going to be better than anything her fingers could offer her. He sat back and crossed his legs, pulling Haven close to him and onto his lap.   
        "You wanna ride my cock pretty girl?" He asked, his voice gruff. Haven nodded and gripped his shoulders, looking down at him and kissing him passionately, her hands tangling in his short dark brown hair. He gripped her hips and slowly slid her down his cock, groaning at the tight heat around his cock as he nuzzled into her neck, biting on the skin and leaving a large hickie. Haven moaned loudly, feeling her walls being stretched out, feeling him in every part of her inside. He pushed himself up to the hilt, staying like that for a moment, letting Haven be adjusted to his size. He knew he was big. She gripped his hair, slowly moving her hips. His face nuzzled into her breast, nipping and leaving small love bites on her chest.  
        "God you feel so good." She moaned, rolling her hips more. Ty groaned and thrust into her, his arms wrapped around her body, gripping her back. They make a pattern of Ty thrusting into her and Haven rolling her hips just in time to meet his cock. She could feel the veins and every twitch of his cock, and she loved every minute of it. She kissed at his neck, leaving her own marks on his neck. After a few minutes, Haven started to move her hips faster, panting in his ear. "I'm close." She moaned out, her nails digging into his shoulders. His hands were gripping her hips and her back, pulling her close.   
        "Fuck... You're so tight... don't worry baby doll I'm not too far behind." He grunted and moaned, kissing her passionately. His moved so she was laying on her back and started to thrust into her, his tongue slipping inside of hers. The new position made him hit her g-spot each time, making her wrap her legs around his back, digging her feet into his hips and pulling his hips closer. His hips were fast and his thrusts were getting sloppier as he felt his end coming.   
        "I'm gonna... I'm..." Before Haven could get the words out, she was clenching around him and her nails were sliding down his back, leaving red lines that would last for a little while. Ty rode out her orgasm, grunting at how tight she became, and nuzzled into her neck, his cock twitching as he came inside the condom, slowly rocking his hips. She went limp under him, her arms sliding from his back and her legs dropping, pants coming out from her. Ty slowly pulled out, his cock becoming soft as he rolled over next to her, looking up at the ceiling and panting. He looked over at Haven, his blue eyes studying her face. He looked down and pulled off the condom, tying it in a knot and tossing it into the waste bin.   
        She chuckled a little at him, smiling as he laughed back. He rolled over on his side and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "Do you need anything?" He whispered, gently brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She chuckled a bit and grabbed a piece of her ripped shirt from the bed.  
        "I need a new shirt." She teased, looking up at him.   
        "After we finish the panels we'll go shopping and I'll buy you all the shirts you want." He laughed a little, nuzzling into her neck.   
        "We have photo ops later. We need to get cleaned up."  
        "What about all them hickies on your neck? They look like bruises." He chuckled, kissing each of them gently.   
        "I'll have make up take care of them." Haven smiled and nuzzled into his chest, closing her eyes.   
        "You say that as you fall asleep."  
        "Damn straight." 


End file.
